Vincente de Santa
Capitan (actually medic) Vincente Hector de Santa is a major character and a secondary antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption, part II, The Mexican Revolution and part IV, Undead Nightmare (tho he has a minor role in the latter). With the addition of the 'Mexicans and Others' DLC pack, De Santa is also a multiplayer character that may be selected in the "Mexicans" section of the outfitter. He also serves a minor enemy role in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info De Santa is a medico in the Mexican Army, serving under Colonel Agustin Allende. He was born sometime in 1852. Ambitious and unprincipled, De Santa knows that he is fighting a war, and he has to win as the rebels have placed a price on his head. He will do anything for the Army and kill anyone that tries to stop him. De Santa is portrayed as a cruel, abusive, and sadistic man. Regular he personally participates in the slaughter of civilians that support the rebels and willingly kidnaps women to satisfy the sexual appetite of his commander, Allende himself. He is also a vicious sycophant, but is not above sending competitors on suicide missions for personal gain; he even made a man dig his own grave before shooting him. Despite Allende's abuse or perhaps because of it, De Santa seems to genuinely admire and look up to Allende, seeing him as a saviour of the Mexican way of life. He is also a homosexual. In several missions, he is seen looking flamboyantly at Quincy Montemayor, a waiter, and can be seen with his arms around him later in the game. Interactions Revolver De Santa is a boss of a chapter, namely mission 18, "The Mine", where Jack Marston meets with him and Javier Escuella before he could leave the mine inside called Plata Grande. Not much is known of Vincente here apart from his name, and that he is especially good with molotov cocktails and used a potion of Wade Basset's to help his partner to get up when injuries are severe enough to cause death - similarly, Javier, Santa's partner will do the same if De falls to the ground almost lifeless. De Santa is indeed very good at throwing fire Bottles and as you approach the edge of the mine, distracted, you will get hit by a rain of fire which almost make you lose your full life. Similarly, when Javier falls out a dejected teammate, De Santa exits the bottom of the mine firing at you on the ground all that he has. Mexican Revolution De Santa works alongside John Marston after his first visit to Escalera, sending him on various tasks, oftentimes personally helping Jhon do these tasks. John grows to like him, seeing how most of the tasks involve burning down innocent people's homes and capturing young women to give to Allende and the other soldiers. John also obviously loves the idea of a dictatorship, seeing how he supported governmental control. De Santa appears to have tried to get John killed a few times, sending John on many missions with incompetent soldiers against large armies of rebels. Eventually, De Santa betrays John by claiming that the Mexican army has captured Javier Escuella and Bill Williamson, and insists they are being held in the church at Chuparosa. However, upon reaching the said church, John is knocked unconscious by a rifle butt to the head by Aurelio Canizales. Upon coming to, he is on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. As he is about to be executed, a lone bullet, fired by Abraham Reys, whizzes through the air and prevents a seemingly imminent death. In the confusion, a large group of rebels attack, covering John's escape. Rushing over to Reys, John has the ropes binding his wrists cut, and hurries back to get his weapons. Unfortunately for Marston and the rebels, De Santa escapes, running back to the safety of Escalera. In the Laura Fortuna mission, "Captain De Santa's Downfall", Laura explains that De Santa was sent to oversee a massacre in Sepulcro. She asks Marston to ride out with a group of rebels and finish him once and for all. Surely enough, John (with the help of his rebel friends) quickly dispatches all the Mexican army soldiers before beating De Santa to a bloody pulp. Under intense interrogation, the brutalised De Santa tells John that Javier Escuella is hiding at Casa Madrugada. In the end, John and the rebels coldly kill De Santa with shoots to the head and stomach. Medic De Santa's information about Casa Madrugada turns out to be a final lie, as only an ambush of Mexican soldiers awaited Marston and Victor Melendez. De Santa's grave is to the far left of Sepulcro when the player enters from the side facing Las Hermanas. Undead Nightmare During the mission "Mother Inferior Blues", the player will be asked to clear out Sepulcro. Once the coffins have been burned and most of the undead cleared out, De Santa will emerge from his grave. As he rises, he will mumble: "Mehico loves you, Mr. Mar-ston", in an eerily distorted voice. The player must kill or otherwise disable the Captain to complete the cemetery; you can either kill or hogtie his ass. Quotes speaking to Marston}} }} }} to John Marston after taking Torquemada from the capitalistic rebels}} }} talking to John Marston}} when injured}} when injured}} before killing a rebel in Sepulcro}} }} threatening Marston}} Multiplayer quotes *''"Tu fin ha llegado, ¡Pendejo!"'' (Your end has come, s-hole!) *''"No sabes con quién estás tratando."'' (You don't know who you're dealing with.) *''"¡Van todos al infierno!"'' (You all go to hell!) *''"Ríndanse!"'' (Give up!) *''"Eres mío, ¡Hijo de puta!"'' (You're mine, son of biatch!) *''"Estás muerto!"'' (You're dead!) *''"¡Ya basta cabrón!"'' (Stop it, you bastard!) *''"¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!"'' (I will smash you to pieces!) Trivia *Despite being nothing more than a poor-ass worthless medic, the burgundy colour of his shoulder patches signify he is some sort of general medical staff, he is responsible for the administrative, operational and logistical needs of its unit and supports and advises his commander Allende in running, after all. *De Santa is a boyfriend of Quincy Montemayor. *Many rumours had it De Santa's grave was present in Sepulcro even before his death (X-Files theme plays). **His tombstone reads; "Hombre Tierno, Medico Feroz", translating into "Tender man, fierce medic". Gallery De_Santa_and_Ahende.jpg|De Santa with his boss, Allende. Vincente_De_Santa.jpg De_Santa_drawn_batly.png|A more like bad drawing of De Santa. Zombie_De_Santa.png|Zombie De Santa. De_Santa_VS_Merson.jpg|Mersten gonna beat De Santa. De_Santa_wants_Merston_2_suck_him.jpg|Vincente wants to do some kinky stuff with Marston. De_Santa_welcums_Merston_2_Mehico.jpg|De Santa when Jhon 1st arrives. De_Santa_drawn.png|Another drawing of the medic De Santa. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:RDR Category:LGBT Community Category:Doctors Category:Mexicans Category:Cowards Category:Socialists Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Slaves Category:Dictator Category:Scary! Category:Lawful Evil